Sierra
by wheretobe
Summary: A little Huddy smut fic set in their younger years. [Huddy]


Titled: Sierra

Author: wheretobe

Rating: M

Summary: a little one shot about our fave couple

Authors note: R&R highly appreciated. This is a very AU story **t**aking place in a huddy uni past. I used one of my fave chill out songs. Feelin' Love by Paula Cole oh what memories to hot su8mmer nights, bluesy music and Tequila!(don't be affronted I am a University student after all) By the way the song is never that old but it just fit my purpose.

Pairing: Huddy

Disclaimer: I don't own House or its characters Fox does tho, I just used them shamelessly for this snippet.

* * *

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 

They had met at a backyard party in his dorm. He was the famous med student and she was the hot 1st semester that everyone he knew was talking about. Only problem had been that she didn't care about any of those. So Greg House had made it his ultimate goal to be the first and only.

When the party was in full swing and beer and booze was flowing freely he had actually gathered his guts and walked over to her.

'Care for some body shots?'

Somehow that hadn't impressed her at all, and with a sassy smile she had walked back over to her girlfriends, dancing and chatting.

House had kept at it then, his mind set on at least getting a date. So he went over to her each time when she was standing alone.

'So what brought you and that rack here tonight?'

That had gotten him a glare but he was sure that, as she walked away, that there was a seductive sway in her step, and he smiled victoriously.

By two in the morning They where the only one's left among some other napping in delirium at the bar. Smirking Greg walked over with a bottle of tequila sans the shot glasses. She rolled her eyes at him, hands on her hips.

'Will you ever give up?'

'Have a drink with me. I might.'

'Fine, one drink then you leave.'

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

They had started with a simple drink and a nice chat without crude comments. But after more pulls from the bottle both set of eyes took on another twinkle. The innocence in him was gone once more and hers sparkled with want.

'Why me? You the great Gregory House could've gotten anyone tonight.'

'Because the others bore me. They are just some dreamy eyed students that, as you said, I could have way too easily. But I don't do easy. I want sophisticated.'

'And you think I can be sophisticated?'

'The way you look at me spells hard to get, that huff on your lips and laughter in your eyes, the sashaying...'

House shrugged half helpless and took another deep gulp.

'So you decided you'd try to get me annoyed and see what happens?'

'No actually I'm trying to get into those tight denims.'

She never looked affronted at him after he said it, she smirked lopsidedly and took the bottle from him And sat on his lap, the air around them getting loaded all of a sudden. His hands automatically landed on her behind and gave an appreciative squeeze, his throat going dry. He had hoped for this, but the appetite in her eyes seemed to be one far away from thirst and he wondered if she hadn't lured him all night not the other way around.

_  
You make me feel like a sticky pistol...  
leaning into a stamen  
You make me feel like a mister sunshine...  
Himself  
You make me feel like splendor in the grass...  
While we're rollin'  
Damn skippy baby  
You make me feel like the Amazon's runnin' between...  
my thighs _

The song played softly in the garden, coming from the House it's heavy drums and lazy tunes lulling them, their moves suddenly slow and considering. They where secluded by bushes in their corner of the garden, close to the gazebo, fairy lights lining the tress around them making the dark glow mysteriously.

Before House could understand or grab where this was going he felt a luke warm fluid trickle down from his neck to his chest followed by her warm tongue, lapping up the Tequila hungrily. He moaned in the back of his throat and pulled her closer to him, trying to kiss her, but being pushed back into the chair.

'Nu uh, not your game anymore Greg House.'

House gaped and in that exact moment he felt her teeth grazing his lower lip, pulling softly before letting go and kissing down his scruff neck, her tongue dipping into the dip between his clavicles, where Tequila had mixed with sweat. Another moan came from him, his hands wandering over her back , ass and thighs, trying to feel as much as possible while her tongue and mouth where busy lapping up all the Tequila she had spilled over him.

_You make me feel like a candy apple  
All red and horny You make me feel like I wanna be a dumb blonde  
In a centerfold, the girl next door  
And I would open the door and...  
I'd be all wet  
With my tits soaking through this tiny little t-shirt...  
That I'm wearing  
And you would open the door and tie...  
Me up to the bed _

Impatiently he pulled her shirt apart, buttons flying everywhere then parted the button down further, jamming it down the back of her shoulders so it would stay apart.. Her hard nipples grazing against his chest through the lace of the black bra, her tiny hands grabbing at the hem of his shirt. She smirked at him once more before leaning in and kissing him hard. Their mouth's fused together and tongues started up the age old battle while she pulled his shirt further up. They only broke the kiss for a second so she could rid him of the offending garment.

_Lover, I don't know who I am  
Am I Barry White? Am I hot inside?  
Lover, I'm laced with your unconscious  
Oh baby babe babe baby  
I will be your Desdemona  
Take your time _

Their hips had started grinding together in a seductive dance while they kept kissing, his hands pulling her further against his straining erection, their middles meeting and nerve endings exploding from the pressure. Her fingernails raked over his chest, through the downy hair, grazing his nipples and almost making him scream. She bit his lower lip again and smirked when he yelped, pulling away she laughed whole heartedly and grabbed the Tequila to once more taking a gulp. With one hand she opened his jeans, pulling it down as far as possible between their bodies and then shimmying out of her Jeans with his help before carefully sitting down on his lap again, both groaning as his hard, hot length met her wet panties and pressing against her nub.

'Oh hell...'

That was the last thing he uttered before the night had started floating away, their bodies moving in union until reaching their peaks.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

House softly set the bottle of Tequila, all wrapped with bow and such, on her desk, smirking on his way out, the memory fresh and vivid in his head. This either would get him slapped or another night of body shots.

* * *

Reading and Reviewing is love. everytime you don't review a fellow huddy dies! 


End file.
